Time is of the Essence
by littleprettyplp
Summary: Summer is 17 years old who just moved to mystic falls with her brother. she meets the Salvatores and Elena and befriends the whole group. little do they know she has a secreat that affects them all. season 2 onwards, alot of mixed relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Time is of the essence

A vampire diaries fanfic

_**Hi guys this is just a quick authors note to say give this story a chance I hope you enjoy it and keep reading so heres the first chap/prologue**_

_**Enjoy:D**_

_**Prologue**_

"_run, and keep running never stop until you find what you're looking for". That's what I was told by my mother, so here I am now about to enter mystic falls…again. It's like I never left whoops where's my manners my name is summer and I'm 17 years old, that's all I can tell you right now sorry. I should get going there's not much time left, but here's my story._

…

I was currently in the car with my brother, we just moved from London England. As far as I can remember we have been moving around all my life. "Welcome to mystic falls, humph how cliché" "just give it a chance summer, I'm sure you'll love it as time goes on, just remember your goal ok" says my brother, by the way his name is Blake.

Blake is the only relative I have right now, my parents well there not here, so it's just me and Blake for now. Blake is basically the best brother I know he's always been there for me and he was currently placed to work at the Mystic falls hospital. Little did he know I knew this was going to happen you see I knew a lot of things but I'm not a psychic, no far from it, I was just different from others. As far as I could remember (ahem two years ago after a accident) I have always been able to move things with my mind and make people do things for me with…well we will get to that a bit later.

"This town sucks, I haven't seen a mall or a club in ages in this town" so I'm a bit of a girl at times who isn't. "Summer as far as I can tell from now that is indeed a good thing for us. Don't you think that we have been through enough for a life time, anyway were here now get your stuff upstairs and maybe I'll allow wolf to come in" wolf was my pet he just suddenly turned up in my hospital room after the accident, of course I was scared at first but somehow I knew he wouldn't hurt me, Blake didn't have the same feeling at first after screaming and jumping around the room he calmed down and found out wolf really isn't that bad, the only off putting fact is that wolf really is a wolf.

"Well at least the house looks awesome….from the outside" I said, "summer that reaaaally isn't important right now, we haven't even put anything in the house yet don't expect things to just magically appear, we have to work for-" "things in life, yeah yeah yeah, I've heard it all before" Blake just gave me a look like you need to shut up now. "take your things to you room would you" said Blake "I don't even know which ones mine yet should I take any room or the biggest room or the one with the bathroom or the one with the-" "y'know what you stay here for a minute while I assign the rooms ok" "yeah I thought so" I watch Blake walk up the stairs wait till he's gone to check out the other rooms.

The kitchen was nice and homey nice new cooker with a island in the middle of the kitchen, It here was a dishwasher right next to the sink. The kitchen floor was made out of tiles, cream tiles to be specific, the room was the same colour as the living room, a nice almond white with brown cubords. Just as I finished wondering around there was a knock at the door.

"Blake, someone's at the door!" "so answer it then!" "Fine I have to do everything around here anyway" I shouted as I headed towards the door. "Whatever!" wow blake sounds like such a girl sometime. The person at the door knocked again, "yeah I'm coming, hold on". Little did I know that this person I would open the door to would be the one to make everything change. I opened the door and standing the was a girl who looked around my age with long brown hair she had a nice heart shaped face and brown eyes. "hi, my names Elena, I'm your new neighbour".

_**So that's the 1**__**st**__** chapter I hope you guys like it any questions feel free to ask. Oh and just a quick thing about summers house, imagine it like Elena's house, its pretty much like that.**_

_**Please review, much thanks :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Time is of the essence

_**Here's chapter 2 of time is of the essence enjoy :D**_

_**p.s. I do not own the vampire diaries, just summer and blake **_

Chapter 2

Brave new world

I looked at the girl at my front door in shock, she started to look a bit uncomfortable, "umm I can come back later if your busy" she said. "Um-what sorry no, its fine sorry about that sometimes I start to daydream out of no were", she stated to laugh "um it's ok, let's start over. My names Elena gilbert I live next door, I saw you pull up and thought I should say hi to you guys and y'now welcome you". She seemed nice to me, heck she could've been worse. I didn't expect to meet her like this, but what luck she's my next door neighbour, now to establish this friendship. "Hi Elena my name's summer, summer Anderson". She looked shocked to find this out "Anderson? As in the missing founding family Anderson" "yep, that's me" "well it's really nice to meet you summer. Um there's a carnival later on you should definitely come". Great I just got my first invite I am so in, "I would love to come Elena thanks." "It's no problem, I gotta head out now I have to go to the hospital my friend's there so I'm gonna go visit her". After that we pretty much went our own ways.

"Who was that at the door "said Blake as he come bounding down the stairs with a confused look on his face. Blake was basically the complete opposite looking from me. While I had long dark brown hear with green eyes, he had strawberry blond hear with hazel eyes. Ergo he gets the girls because apparently he's 'dazzling' yuck whatever girlies, he mostly uses them because he is a man whore anyway but hey I'm one to talk I guess.

"It was our neighbour, Elena gilbert" his eyes went wide as he just registered what I said. "Elena gilbert, as in the Katharine look alike gilbert" "mmhm" I say with a smirk on my face. He gives a brief laugh "so it's all falling in place then, I was kinda hoping for some more time" he saying as his eyes start to look a bit sad. I quickly walk up to him and give him a hug, he returns it. I then look up to him "I know but it has to be done, sorry" he gives me a squeeze then let's go. "I'm gonna head out quickly get some food for the fridge, can you do the rest of the unpacking please" he asked with a pout "with or without powers" "you decision" "ok bring back some cookie dough ice cream please" I say walking out of the front door to get the rest of the stuff in the moving truck. So clearly since I haven't heard any growling or heard anybody scream wolf wasn't hear yet, yes I let him travel freely on his own to get here, that's only because he has his way of getting around which I still don't know how what it is. I mean c'mon how could nobody in the hospital see a giant wolf walk in and then come to my room it doesn't make sense, I try not to question it as I move the things into the house with it still in my hand. Cause it would seem a bit strange to people if they see stuff floating the air into my house.

I finish the unpacking and everything by the time Blake gets back, "wow" I hear as the front door closes "you really did it all before I came back" "well yeah that's what you asked so I didn't" he smiles and walks over to the kitchen with groceries in his hand. "So, I saw posters around town about this carnival things, are you going to it?" "Um yeah Elena invited me to it so I'm going to yknow go" he stared at me for a while and then sighed. "Ok yeah fine you can go, just be careful ok" "when am I not carful" "do I really need to answer that" I laugh and say bye to him. As I get into my care I have a feeling that someone's watching me so I keep alert throughout the whole ride until I get to the carnival.

I walk around for a while to look at all the games then I walk into someone. "Whoa sorry there" I look up and as I stare into these brown eyes I freeze. "Umm are you ok there, didn't like hurt you did I" "no you didn't sorry" "I'm the one that's sorry; I'm Jeremy, Jeremy gilbert". I can't believe it I've found him. A bright smile lights up my face, "I'm summer, Summer Anderson", "oh you're the new girl who just moved next door, I heard about you from my sister Elena" I was so busy staring at Jeremy I didn't even notice the guy coming up and grabbing him, by my guess it looks like he didn't notice me either.

"Have you seen Caroline Jeremy" "Caroline I thought she was in hospital" he answers the guy, the guy who just came I don't even need to ask who it is cause I already know. "Damon" I whisper, I then notice my mistake as he looks at me "have we met" he says as he looks me up and down.

I take a step back and regain my composure "no sorry who are you" he scrutinizes me for a while, then introduces himself "the names Damon and if you don't mind I need to get going, got things to go, places to be y'know how it is…" "Summer" "summer huh nice name, well see ya" he says as he walks off. "I'm sorry about that Damon can be a dick at times" "trust me I have had a lot of dicks in my like so I'm used to stuff like that" Jeremy stares at me and then I retrace my words and clock what I have just said. "Not like that when I said I've had a lot of ahem* I'm sorry I have to go"

I keep walking until an arm pulls me back "hey its ok sometimes I make a fool out of myself as well, are you hear by yourself" he asks "um yeah I was y'know wondering around, looking for an aim or something". He offers me to walk around with him and I accept hoping to work off the embarrassment from what was said before. As I walk I notice a something happening in the corner of my eye, I smirk as I notice what it is "ShowTime" I whisper. I look to Jeremy he seems pretty content with what he's doing, so I walk up to him "I'm gonna go to the bathroom quickly be right back" "ok" he says with a quick look in my direction then goes back to his game".

I walk over to what I assume is Damon trying to stake a blond girl "what are you doing" I say, they both turn to look at me Damon with a look of annoyance and the blond girl (who has blood around her mouth may I say) with a look of surprise and worry. "Get out of here" she screams and tries to get out of Damons grip "Damon stop" I hear and turn around to find Elena. A figure blurs past me and I turn back around. "Summer?" she says as she approaches me "are you ok, are you hurt what are you doing here". Think! I say to myself "I heard some screaming and came around the corner to find this" she looked at me with worry in her eyes. I look back at the situation to my right; Elena runs past me and starts begging Damon to leave Caroline alone. Duh Caroline that's who the blonde girl is, that must mean that the other guy is Stefan. I just stand there not knowing what to do "fine, but if anything happens it's on you" I hear Damon say "now what about her now, summer, what should we do about her" "nothing" I say they all look at me, I take a step forward. "I promise I won't tell anyone, please don't do anything to me" "how can we trust you" asks Stefan "I give you my word, just please don't compel me to forget" "how do you know about compelling" asks Damon, now he's really looking at me with her 'should I kill her or leave her' look. "I've come in contact with vampires before, two years ago" they contemplate this for a second but not before a dark skinned girl comes around the corner.

"Caroline" she looks devastated for a second as she looks from Caroline to the body (that I am just now noticing) to Damon and then to me, then back to Damon. "No you're not, you can't be" she then grabbed her arm, her face looked horrified then she quickly removed her arm. She started to step back, "I can't believe this is happening". Damon picked up a shovel and looked at me "well if you're gonna be a part of this group, you might as well make yourself useful" he said while throwing the shovel at me I glared at him "clearly Damon this isn't the time for this" he shrugged.

Bonnie turned to him and narrowed her eyes, all of a sudden Damon drop to his knees and started to scream in pain "Damon!" I ran over to him trying to look him in the eye "are you ok Damon, what's happening" I turned to bonnie "what are you doing to him" I shouted at her. "I told you what would happen if anyone got hurt" "I didn't do this" yelled Damon then water started to gush out of a pipe and wet him. "Bonnie this wasn't him" I yelled he just looked at me with surprise along with the others.

Then fire started to spread to him and over him, Damon started yelling in pain. 'I have to do something' I thought. I started to concentrate on the fire 'please work' I thought, it started to die down a bit, then Elena snapped her out of it. I released a breath and looked at Damon and he looked back at me 'this is defiantly not what I was expecting' I thought.

…..

Damon walked me home after that, "well that was an exciting 1st day" I said "it could have been worse, you could be dead". "Jeez thanks for the pick me up mate" "oh there's that British spunk that I was waiting for" I laughed at that, he just smirked at me then it left his face and he got all serious. "why did you try to save me" thank goodness we was just outside of my house, I could've just run in but he needed to know this "certain things need to happen, but one thing that doesn't need to happen is you being punished because of something somebody else did, it was just fair that's all". Damon looked slightly surprised at that then it was gone "are you sure that you didn't just save me because I'm hot and your hot too" then I really started laughing, he just stood there smirking at me. "I don't think that was the reason, but thanks for the complement" he shrugged and did this hot eye thingy "your welcome" then he turned and started to walk away "thanks for dropping me home" I shouted with a smile. He never turned around but he responded with a wave, I walked up the stairs and went in my house.

…..

Damon was walking by himself when a thought occurred to him, what did she mean by certain things need to happen. He stopped and turned back to see that she was gone, and then carried on walking.

….

"So how was the carnival then" asked Blake as I walked into the house. "Just as planned" I said with a smirk "excellent, it's all going to plan".

_**And that's the end of chapter 2 thanks for reading leave a review **_

_**Much love :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Time is of the essence

_**So this is the third chapter in one day, awesome**_

_**I do not own the vampire diaries, only summer and Blake, sorry for advance if there's any spelling errors.**_

Bad moon rising

I woke up to Blake playing music like he was holding a rock concert, "turn it down you ass" I yelled and covered my head with my pillow. Blake then bursts in my room with a tray of food "wakey wakey eggs and bakey" he says. "What do you want from me Blake" so maybe I was a bit cranky due to the fact that he doesn't want to turn that stupid music down!

"ok, so Elena gilbert is living next door and its early morning, so I say we introduce ourselves to the neighbours" I think this through for a second, "it sounds like a good idea, ok yeah let's do it" he smiles at me and gives me a kiss on the forehead, " hurry up then we don't have all day enjoy your breakfast and I'll give you 30 mins to get ready" he said "make it an hour and you got yourself a deal" I said to him as I get out of my bed, "deal" Blake tells me as he walks out.

…

"So are you ready for this" Blake asks me, "as ready as I'll ever be" I say as I walk up to the gilberts. I knock on the door and not even seconds later somebody answers it's a woman around her 30's with nice long brown hair. "can I help you with something" she asks, "hi my names Summer and this is my brother Blake we just moved in next do-" "oh my gosh yeah, I've heard about you from Elena and Jeremy it's nice to meet you both, my names Jenna" she smiles and offers us to come in. just as she does Jeremy comes down the stairs, he sees me and looks shocked for a second "summer, hi what are you doing here" he asks "just introducing myself" I say "this is my brother Blake, but that's not important" Blake pushes me a bit for that comment we all stand there laughing for a bit then Elena comes down. "Hey summer and…" "Blake" "...Blake it's nice to meet you" "they just came over to introduce themselves" said Jenna. "Well I have to go out now, sorry but I'll catch you later" Elena tells us before she says before rushing out the house.

Jenna apologises for Elena then leads us into the kitchen, I stand next to Jeremy and we talk about anything and everything. 'What a good start to the day' I think to myself as I listen to Jeremy talk. I look at Blake in the corner of my eye and see that he's smiling at me; I give him a smile back and get back to the conversation.

…

3rd person POV

Alaric walked into the boarding house to discover Elena, Damon and Stefan were already waiting for him. "Thanks for coming rick" Stefan said to him, "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon, Bourbon in your coffee" Damon smirked. "Elena mentioned that needed my help and wanted to see Isobel's research" said Alaric, "yeah we want was hoping you could help share some light on the Lockwood's" Stefan replied. "Now why would I know anything about the Lockwood's" Alaric said with narrowed eyes. " well you wouldn't, that's why we need your dead wife's research she might know something about them, and the Anderson's" Damon said drinking his Bourbon, "the Anderson's who are they" asked Alaric, Elena walked over to him "my new neighbours, they came over to mine this morning" Elena said "I don't know what it is, they just give me a weird feeling" the room went silent after this "yeah I don't know what the problem is, she's a dear that summer, has the great green eyes which just know how to flirt" Damon said giving Elena a slight smirk. "Well I want to make sure she's ok to hang around, you know what happened with Anna and Jeremy, I don't want the same thing to happen again".

"What do you suspect of the Lockwood's anyway" asked Alaric, "because vervain doesn't affect them but the gilbert device did" Damon replied. "plus at the carnival yesterday Tyler's uncle mason exhibited some inhuman behaviour when he fought with one of the carnival workers" Stefan added "well all of Isobel's stuff are at duke still, her office is there I mean, technically she's still missing" Alaric replied.

"so we have access to it?, rick we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf man thing is true" Damon glanced at Elena "I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means that mason Lockwood is the real life Lon Chaney and little summer bug could be something completely different but equally as dangerous, making me Bella Lugosi is totally screwed" Damon told him.

…

Summer POV

Me and Blake just got back it when the phone rang "hello this is the Anderson house" I said, "Hey summer it's Elena" she replied. "oh hey Elena what's up" I asked "I know this sounds weird but me and Damon are going on a road trip to duke, Damon asked me to ask you if you want to tag along" Elena said. I looked to my left to see my brother mouthing to me 'what's going on', 'it's Elena' I mouthed back he nodded in understanding. "Um sure yeah lemme just grab some stuff and I'm out of here" I replied to her. "Ok see you soon then, oh and summer I'm sorry in advance for all the comments Damon will be throwing at you" she said to me, I could practically hear the smile in her voice. "Like I said to Jeremy before, I've dealt with worse people Elena trust me" I replied, "ok well I'll see you" she said and then hung up.

"Is this smart" Blake asked me, "I have to do this, you know that getting to know them should be the key to everything" I replied to him. Blake looked at me for a while and then walked off to the kitchen "summer, don't let your emotions cloud your duty, and maybe you should try to find out where wolf is, since we haven't seen him for a while, just thought you would want to know since he is _your_ pet." Then he walked off somewhere leaving me alone.

_**That's the end of that chapter, I hope you enjoy it and review please it make my characters happy. Most of you are probably wondering about who summer is and where she comes from and all that other jazz. Don't worry all would be revealed in due time, keep reading. Oh and I apologize for any mistakes that where made aka spelling, I'm not exactly following the plot of the vampire diaries as well so things if you're wondering if your going a bit wacky you're not, it's just how I wrote it. Thanks for reading.**_

_**:D x**_


	4. Chapter 4

Time is of the essence

_**So here is the fourth chapter I hope you enjoy it :D**_

_**I don't own the vampire diaries just summer and Blake**_

**Chapter 4**

"Elena are you sure you want to do this" I said, Elena pretty much filled me in on the situation with finding her dead mothers information about the supernatural stuff up in duke, I have to say, it was all sounding a little insane to me. But in exchange for telling me, I agreed to tell them _who _I am.

"Which part? The digging through my birth mothers life work or going to duke, with you and Damon" she replied. It hurt a bit to know that she didn't trust me, but I was new with weird powers and all these weird things kept happening around her, so it was understandable. "I don't know the first choice, or the second…I can stay behind if you want, I mean I don't have to-" "no you should come, I'm sorry I'm being like this" she cut in. "it's fine I totally understand, don't worry about it" I replied, she gave me a smile at that "it would probably be a good chance to get to know you anyway, I mean you seem nice Summer, I just want to be sure" she said. "Maybe we should wait a few days" Stefan interrupted from the wall he was leaning against, "wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then I could come with you…." "It's ok that I'm going right" Elena said "and be honest if it's not then I can stay here and we can both take care of Caroline" Elena looked at Stefan as she said this.

"Listen, I know you want to go ok, I do. You have questions about your lineage and about Katherine, plus you have to find out some information about summer to-""hey!, I'm standing right here" I interrupted, he looked at me briefly then carried on "look I'm not going to let the fact that Damon is going, keep you from an opportunity to get some answers" Stefan smiled at Elena as he said this.

"You hate it though" Elena replied, "I hate it, but I love you" Stefan moved towards her "I love you too" then they kissed, "awkward" I said then turned away to let them have their little moment. I texted Blake to let him know we were going soon, then closed my phone when I saw his reply 'ok, be safe x' I smiled at this.

….

While I was waiting outside Jenna and Alaric must have come out and talked for a while, but I was too busy playing hit the gnome with my mind using a few rocks that where just lying around to even notice there conversation. Then a car pulled up next to me "why hello there hot stuff" I looked up to see Damon in the car, "Damon" I replied. "What's up with cold shoulder no, 'hey Damon, I've missed you so much how are you" he asked with a smirk, I rolled my eyes when he said that "really Damon, really" we pretty much just stared at each other for a while until Alaric came over to speak to Damon. I saw Jenna with a strange look on her face, so I went over to her.

"are you ok Jenna" I asked her as she watched Damon and Alaric talk, "yeah it's just men, you know they always have something, some sort of baggage" she told me, I smiled to her in sympathy. "But enough of that it seems somebody is taking an interest in you" she said and looked over to in Damon's direction. I turned to see that he was watching me from the outside of his car, "um…I'll see you later Jenna" I told her as I approached the car "are we ready to go yet" I asked Damon. "soon where just waiting for Elena here to say by to my brother dearest" he replied, "call me if you need anything" Stefan told Elena then kissed her, I looked at Damon and saw hurt flash quickly in his eyes. "I'm sorry" I told Damon "about what exactly" he asked as he turned to get in the car and I went around the other side, "I'm sure you know what" I replied he looked up to me when he heard this and looked at me, while I got in the car.

…..

On the way to duke it was quite, until Damon turned to me to ask "so Summer, who exactly are you, because I knew the Anderson's and they were nothing like you" I was a bit offended by this. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean" I replied, he rolled his eyes at me "I mean they weren't exactly able to put out fire's with their mind" he said 'so he did see that' I thought "wait what do you mean by that" Elena asked looking a bit confused. "Ok yeah I did do that, only because I didn't really want to see you burn to a crisp, and….im not really an Anderson. I was adopted by them" I said a little uncomfortable on the subject "oh, well don't worry my parents are dead and Stefan killed my dad so I win" well things just got awkward.

"Y'know I never thought that I would meet someone more sarcastic and weird at comforting people than my brother, guess I was wrong" me and Damon laughed at this. I had butterflies in my stomach, I was looking at his face somehow I felt that people didn't really get to know the Damon beneath the arrogance, I must have been staring at him for a while cause he turned and said "I know I'm hot but take a picture I'm sure it would last longer sugar" I rolled my eyes at him "no thanks and my name is Summer not sugar".

"So summer when did you first find out you had these powers" Elena asked, to be honest I completely forgot she was there, "um it was two years ago, I had an accident and died next thing I know I'm able to move stuff with my mind" I replied "wait you died" she asked shocked "how?" "I was attacked by a vampire….he killed me and my mother" I replied. "I'm sorry to hear that" she said, "Its ok it was a long time ago, I mean I didn't even cry I'm a strong person Elena I can handle myself. Always have, always will" I told her, she looked slightly shocked at this "look my parents, well my adopted ones, they died too, I know it's never easy to move on so if you want to talk I'm here" she said, "plus you must be hurting no matter what it always hurts knowing that a parent is dead" Damon told me looking me in the eyes.

"ok enough of this sappy stuff, Elena when are you going to get over this whole not speaking to me crap and this pretending to hate me thing" he said to Elena, "I don't think she's pretending I mean you did kill her brother" said Alaric. "There is a huge asterisk next to the stamen: he came back to life" Damon told Elena.

"yeah thanks to that ring you didn't know he was wearing" Elena replied to him, "why are you so sure I didn't know" he asked "did you" she said "yes" Damon said clearly to me he was lying "your lying" guess I wasn't the only one who thought so, "Elena I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing, it's not hard to miss" Damon rolled his eyes at this, while I just snorted, he gave me a dirty look because of that I just smirked at him as we continued to drive on our way to duke.

**That's the end of chapter 4, thanks for reading and don't forget to review, sorry if there's any mistakes.**

**Much love x :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Time is of the essence

_**So this is the 5 chapter of time is of the essence, I know I haven't given much of a description of Summer and Blake so I put one up in my profile just click on the links. Sorry for any errors or mistakes. I do not own the vampire diaries just summer and Blake, Enjoy**_

**Chapter 5**

Bad moon rising

We had just arrived at Duke University and we were heading towards a large building that Alaric knew. "Isobel was employed by the anthropology department, given that is the most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore" Alaric explained to us as we walked into an office. There was a young women sitting at a desk we went up to her "hi I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier" he said "yes of course, I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant, comparative folklore." Vanessa said, I noticed she was sending some weird looks at Elena 'oh yeah she looks like Katherine' I thought to myself. "Um let me just grab Isobel's keys" she said

"These are my friends Elena, summer and Damon, I hope this isn't too much of an imposition" Alaric said as we followed the women. "Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there." I kind of zoned out after that and had a vision 'Vanessa aiming a crossbow at Elena' when I came back to reality she wasn't in the room. "Where did she go" Damon said, "Elena look out" I shouted and moved her with my mind while Damon just jumped where she was to protect her, making him get the arrow in his back. Alaric caught Vanessa and shoved her against the wall so she couldn't move.

I went over to Damon to see if he was ok, he was holding a table In pain "pull it out" Damon growled at us "I can't reach it so somebody pull it out" he continued, Elena looked a bit squeamish trying to pull it out so I used my mind instead and took it out of him. "That bitch is dead" he stated, "you're not going to kill her" Elena said, "move Elena" he replied. "No she's right" I said moving in front of Elena "you're not hurting her" he stared me in the eye and moved towards me "what makes you think you have that sort of power against me, because you can move things with you mind, and I took you home the other night, you are extremely over estimating yourself" he growled at me.

"Right I forgot I was talking to a psychotic killer, fine do want you want see if I don't stop you" I told him looking him dead in the eyes. "You're trying to manipulate me." Damon said narrowing his eyes at me, "if by manipulate you mean making a promise, guilty as charged" I said to him, "fine" he said with gritted teeth "fine" I said walking away.

…

"Please I freaked out okay, all right you would have done the same thing it's not possible! Katherine pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864" Vanessa said as she tried to reason with Alaric. "Well then you should know just how possible this is" Alaric replied as we all walked into the room. "I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendent of Katherine pierce. And this is summer and Damon who you shot with an arrow" she said "I would be extra nice to me right now" Damon added, I elbowed him in the side and gave him a look; he just rolled his eyes at me. "Look we need your help ok, we need to see all of Isobel's research anything related to mystic falls" she was basically begging the women.

…

Vanessa came over to us with a box in her hand, she gave it to Elena and they opened it and started checking through some of the papers. "This box checks Katherine's arrival to mystic falls in April 1864." Said Vanessa, "is this all about her" asked Elena, Vanessa just nodded.

"Here take this" I told Vanessa giving her the vervain that was in the box, "does this actually work" she asked, "nope not at all" Damon added. "Can he hear us" she asked "no that would be creepy" Damon continued. "Stop being an ass Damon, and help us" I asked slipping vervain into Vanessa's pocket.

…...

"Any luck" Damon asked, "there is nothing here about Katherine that we didn't know before" Elena replied. "well I for one learnt some stuff A Katherine was a bitch, B your nothing like her thank god for that and C I'm glad your over her Damon she would have ruined you, well even more." I said with a smirk, Elena gave me a small smile while Damon rolled his eyes.

"It's too bad you said all those nasty things to me…I could tell you what I know" Damon said with a smirk, "now who's manipulating who" I asked. "Hey guys check this out" Alaric told us looking at some book Vanessa was holding.

I touched one of the books and gasped 'mason was transforming into a werewolf in the woods but he broke loose' when I came back to reality they were still talking "well if vampires where being hunted by werewolves wouldn't I know about it" Damon said, "Not if there aren't many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago vampire hunted them and they almost became extinct" Vanessa said turning a page of the book, "why would they do that?" Elena asked, "To protect them. Legend has it a werewolf bite is fatal to vampire" Damon said "and I've got a feeling ones going to be loose in mystic falls today" I said and they all looked at me

…

While Damon was on the phone to Stefan I decided to give my brother a call, "hey what's happening Summer" Blake asked "I have some info that a werewolf resides in mystic falls and I had a vision that one would be loose tonight so be careful ok" I told him, "is that all, have they found anything out about our family" he asked "I'll get back to you on that one" I replied, he sighed over the phone "just be careful ok just because you have powers it doesn't make you invincible little sister" Blake said "I know I will be don't worry so much" I replied "I have to I am your brother aren't I" he replied. I smiled and said bye to him. I turned around to see Elena and Vanessa having a conversation, I was about to go over to them but I was stopped by Damon.

"Now I know why I was warning my brother but what about you hmm" he asked me narrowing his eyes, "none of your business Damon" I replied rolling my eyes at him. "well that's funny because like I said before I knew the Anderson's and they were big Vampire hunters along with my family" he said, I gritted my teeth together "what exactly is that supposed to mean" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. "I'm just saying maybe they never stopped" he said stepping forward towards me. Ouch that hurt he still didn't trust me "Damon believe me when I say this I would never try to hurt you guys, as people may find this a bit strange, I actually like you to a degree" I told him, he was still looking at me "so why did you tell your brother then" he asked me "why did you tell Stefan, to warn him of course, I don't want him to get hurt, he's all I got right now" I replied then walked away.

….

"Are you going to hate me forever or what" Damon asked Elena as she was going to get in the car, "can we just go" Elena asked trying to go around him. "You didn't look deep enough" Damon said, well that got my attention he noticed and gave me a book "you might want to give this to Elena" I said to him, he rolled his eyes and gave it to her.

"Petrova, I saw this on the shelf" Elena said, "Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was their real name. Katrina Petrova to be exact." Damon told her "how did you know that" Elena asked, "I saw it on an old heirloom of hers. Men snoop too you know, let me know what you find, I'm very curious" he said she just nodded and got in the car.

"Hmmm, that was very nice of you Mr Salvatore" I said with a smile, "yeah well that wasn't the only thing I found" he said pulling a book out it said Anderson on it. "your giving this to me, why" I asked looking up at him, "think of it as my way as saying sorry for being a dick back there" he said as he was about to get in the car, "Damon" I called out to him, I quickly kissed him on the cheek "thanks" I said and gave him a smile he looked shocked that I did that so I just got in the car, soon enough we was on our way home.

…..

Damon had dropped Elena home and was now taking me; thankfully I just lived next door so he walked me from Elena's. "thanks again for this Damon I mean it" I said to him gratefully "it was nothing I figured since it was your adopted family you might want it" Damon replied, "you don't understand how much finding this book means to me" I said clutching it tight I stopped walking and he turned around to face me "since I was adopted by my parents I just felt like I didn't belong with them, that I was different in some way, little did I know that I was right" I said to him "so finding this book, well I finally have something that I can bring back to my brother about the family, I would have some sort of connection, so really Damon thank you" I was about to give him a kiss on the cheek again when he grabbed my face.

"summer my lips are over here" then he guided me to them, just as our lips were going to meet I pulled back, "I can't" I said to him and was about to go inside when I heard him call my name I looked back and he kissed me straight on the lips. The door opened and my brother stepped out, me and Damon broke apart, I widened my eyes seeing him, he was glaring at Damon "Blake I was just-" "get inside the house, now" he told me, I looked to Damon and he gestured to me to go inside "bye" I told him, he gave me a little wave.

"You stay away from my sister, do you hear me Salvatore, she's been through enough, don't need you to make things worse" I overheard Blake telling Damon. "Why I think that, that is summers choice to make not yours Anderson" Damon said "I think you misunderstood that wasn't a statement that was an order" Blake replied, Damon laughed briefly "you must also misunderstand if you think that a kid like you could actually do any harm to me" Damon said. "Stay away from my sister or I will stake you" Blake said threatingly then slammed the door. I quickly ran to my room to hide from him, and to give him some time to cool down, I walked over to my window and looked out to see Damon about to walk to his car, I sighed and was about to shut my curtains until I saw him turn back and give me a smirk with a little wave. I gave him a small smile and a wave then shut my curtains 'well I have a problem' I thought to myself as I was about to get into my bed.

_**And that is the end of that chapter, so Damon and summer kissed tell me what you think about that. Hopefully the next chapter will be uploaded this week, thanks for reading folks.**_

_**Much love x**_


	6. Chapter 6

Time is of the essence

_**Chapter 6 of time is of the essence thanks for the review randomreader19, I have taken what you said into consideration. Sorry about the wait had coursework to do since it all must be sent off next week. But enough of that here's chapter 6 enjoy**_

_**I do not own the vampire diaries just summer and Blake.**_

**Chapter 6**

**Memory lane**

The next morning, after that completely horrible day, I tried to sneak out the house and go to Elena's to avoid Blake. Apparently fates thought that this was a bad idea, because he caught me at the door.

"What do you think you're doing" Blake said, just as I was about to go out the door.

"Oh, um Blake. Hey I was just about to go out" I started, "I meant about last night, kissing Damon, have you lost your mind, I mean seriously you know that's not a good idea, especially because of what happened before" Blake interrupted.

"Look that happened before we even came here, and this isn't the same person as before" I said.

"He may not be the same person but we all know what the outcome of his love life and you're not supposed to interrupt. He isn't the one you're supposed to seduce, remember why we came here and don't lose sight of what's important" he said and then walked away.

Times like this I wish wolf was here, I could just stroke him until all these troubles seem to disappear by themselves, but things are different know.

…

_Katherine and Stefan where dancing at the Lockwood's house, it was the 1__st__ founder's ball and Stefan was escorting Katherine._

"_Well look who has found his dancing shoes" Katherine said with a smirk, Stefan leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back. "You know the rules Mr Salvatore, no touching"_

_On the opposite room Damon was with this other with long blond hair and beautiful green eyes she looked like the prettiest girl at the ball. But this didn't stop Damon from glaring daggers at Katherine and Stefan; the blond girl noticed this and turned to see what he was looking at._

"_My brother is still upset that you chose me to take tonight instead of him" Stefan said._

"_Well, Damon needs to concede that he is not the best dancer, but he has come escorting somebody else, who is that dear girl" Katherine asked looking over at Damon too._

"_That is Louise Anderson, she is supposed to be the heiress to some throne from Britain, her father also founded this town" Stefan informed her._

"_Hmmm, well she seems to be gaining a lot of attention from some of the unaccompanied men, even some with partners tonight" Katherine leered at her and then turned her attention away from her._

"_Well she does have some beautiful features but none as good as you Katherine" Stefan replied_

…..

Summer was pulled back from her little nap, by her phone ringing it was Elena "hi Elena what's up" I asked her.

"Want to meet at the grill, I figured you have nothing to do today so I thought we could hang out" Elena replied.

I smiled and said yes and told her that I would see her soon, 'this is great, and she is finally starting to trust me'.

….

"So he just kissed you" Elena asked me "yep pretty much" I replied. I had just given Elena the full detail of what went down last night.

"And what did you like it or did you hate it" she asked

"I really don't even want to think about it if I'm honest. But it keeps flashing back into my mind all the time." I said and then sighed. "before I came here, I just broke up with this guy, we had been together for 2 years so I don't even want to be in a relationship right now." She nodded in understanding and went back to her studying.

I felt a presence and turned to see Damon, "what do you want" Elena asked him with a glare.

"so this is what you do in your spare time, not stabbing people in the back" he said to us, "we tricked you into telling the truth that's not stabbing you in the back" Elena replied packing her stuff up "where are you going?" he asked her "I thought I made myself clear Damon, I don't want nothing to do with you, coming summer" she asked

"Um yeah sure" I said getting my bag; I could feel Damon's eyes on me.

"Ok, well see you at Jenna's barbeque then" he said and she stopped walking and turned back.

"How did you know about Jenna's barbeque" she asked him

"It was my idea, Jenna knew mason Lockwood from high school I figured a little social gathering would help us get to know him, so I told rick to tell Jenna to"

"Does Jenna even know you're coming, cause she is not exactly a fan of yours" she interrupted

Women came over to give him a package, "well thank you" he told the women and her walked away "I'm hoping that this peach cobbler would mend the way" he told her, she rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving me here with him

"What are you planning Damon" I asked him, "I'm going to put some silver into mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf, see you at the barbeque" he said.

"I'm coming too, this is news to me" I said to him a little surprised at the fact

"Well yeah, who else is going to be my plus one" he said with a smirk

"Is that your way of asking me to go with you, because that totally sucked. Not only that but my brother would never allow it" I told him with a half-smile

"Well what he doesn't know, won't hurt him" he said and then walked away

I was about to leave too when I had a vision of Stefan and Katherine and passed out

…..

"_So what do you know about werewolves" Stefan asked her_

"_I know I wouldn't pet one" she said to him, he gave a bit of a laugh_

"_Their bite is poisonous Stefan, I'd stay clear of them during the full moon" Katherine told him having a drink_

"_And how do you know this" Stefan asked her_

"_Who do you think was responsible of ridding this town of vampires in 1864" she asked him_

"_The founding families" he replied "spearheaded by…" she continued_

"_The Lockwood's" he realised_

"_You remember the founders ball don't you, the one you was dreaming about" she asked him_

"_I was your escort" he replied_

"_It was before you and Damon knew about my little secret, and it was also when we met Miss Louise Anderson"_

"_I remember her, she was new right."_

"_New and freaky, I got bad vibes from her and she would always be watching me, I heard her family also helped to lead the founding families to all those vampires and caused their death" she told Stefan _

"_Why are you telling me this" Stefan asked her with a glare_

"_I heard that a certain family moved back recently, I suggest you be careful around them" Katherine suggested taking a look in the glass of drink she had._

"_Well I wouldn't worry about summer she's nice" he told Katherine_

"_So what about her brother then, Blake was it he seems to hate vampires" she replied_

"_He's protective there is a difference, and I'm sure we can take him if he tries something" he said_

"_I'm just saying you might want to watch out for him, that's all"_

_**And that is the end of chapter 6 **_

_**Sorry to just cut it to an end like this but I promise to update soon **_

_**Much love xxx**_


End file.
